


Some people are immune to good advice

by dashloid



Series: Dumpster Lawyers [1]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashloid/pseuds/dashloid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick and very random crossover drabble about 2 lawyers accidentally meeting near/in a dumpster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some people are immune to good advice

Jimmy McGill decides that the risks around his office are getting too dense and decides to relocate to NY. Not that NY is much safer, but at least nobody here has heard of Saul Goodman. Not that many people have heard of Saul Goodman. It's all loose rhetoric, but the point is: nobody here has chased him with a gun yet. And Jimmy McGill is enjoying the moment while it lasts.

On day he notices one of his clients (the kind of guy whose shirts are always worn, but wallet is somehow always full) throwing away some papers with lots of numbers of them, zeroes here and there, triple zeroes even, so Jimmy comes back to check the dumpster for the signs of potential crime and, preferably, money to be made. Those fraying cuffs and collars are not fooling anybody.

Having learned a thing or two from previous experience, he first pokes the contents with a stick he brought specifically for the purpose.

The dumpster lets out a distinct, very human groan.

Jimmy leans over the edge to check for potential clientele. Drunk and disorderly, he thinks, probably with a theft or two on the record. 

In the dumpster there’s a guy in a black beanie pulled over his eyes. Definitely drunk and disorderly. Not exactly a million dollar job, but Jimmy could use some pocket money.

“Hey!” he pokes the guy’s boot, “Are you supposed to be Leonardo or Donatello?” In the dark of the dumpster Jimmy sees something glisten on the guy’s shirt and wonders if he should look closer to check if it’s just dirt, vomit, or blood.

The guy groans again. Jimmy hates himself for doing that, but he looks closer to check. Definitely blood, and more than an average bar fight would bring out.

“You know what this looks like, Michelangelo?” he asks, theatrically, unsure if the guy is even remotely conscious.

“Wh- what does it look like?” the guy replies suddenly in a coarse voice, punctuated by a small laugh that sounds more like a cough. Jimmy feels like he’s not let in on some apparently funny joke.

“Looks like you need a lawyer,” he makes a face that’s supposed to emphasize the importance of the idea.

Instead of an answer the dumpster guy just starts laughing. He laughs and laughs, going “Ouch!” every two seconds and reaching for his ribs. At last he climbs out slowly and shuffles away, limping a little. He doesn't turn around or stop to look who’s been talking to him.

“Where are you going?” Jimmy asks, just to say something, because he’s very confused by the way the dumpster guy walks around without removing that hat-mask from his eyes.

“Ah,” the guy replies before turning the nearest corner, “lawyer’s office.”


End file.
